deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
White Fang vs Team Rocket
Description Two Evil Criminal Organizations battle it out which one will be crowned the best beastly underworld? Intro Washington: Criminal organizations are a very common thing both in the real world and the fictional one and today the Underworld of Remnant faces that of Kanto Arizona: The White Fang Remnant's menagerie of a criminal underworld Washington: And Team Rocket the legendary bane of the Kanto region I'm Agent Washington and this is Agent Arizona and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle!!! White Fang Team Rocket Washington: There are many regions in the Pokemon world and each has a set of diabolical masterminds but none are perhaps more famous then Team Rocket https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kiKM2f2j_o Arizona: Team Rocket has many members but none more rich or powerful then the crime lord himself Giovanni The Self-Proclaimed Strongest Trainer Washington: Little is known about the man called Giovanni all we really know is he's the boss of Team Rocket and has a son named Silver Arizona: there's one other thing we know and that's that Giovanni is one of the strongest Pokemon Trainers who's ever lived in his own words of course Washington: Giovanni specializes in the use of Ground Types with some exceptions Arizona: Giovanni's first Pokemon is Persian The Classy Cat Pokemon *Persian's Cry plays* Washington: Persian is Giovanni's first and signature Pokemon Arizona: Being a Normal type gives Persian accesses to a wide arsenal of Attacks but Giovanni seems to just want to keep this thing with Normal moves Washington: Persian's first move is Payday a Normal type move that scatters coins everywhere once used Arizona: After Payday comes Scratch a basic Normal type move in which the target is raked with hard claws Washington: Next is Growl which lowers the foes attack stat Arizona: after Scratch comes Bite a Dark type move that has a chance to flinch the opponent Washington: then comes Screech a move which harshly lowers the foes defenses Arizona: then Fury Swipes the obligatory 2-5 times attack Washington: then next up is Double Team which let's Persian multiply itself to raise it's evasiveness Arizona: then it's Slash a Normal type move with a high critical hit ratio Washington: after that comes a rather peculiar move Bubble Beam a Water type move with a chance to slow the foe Arizona: Persian's last two moves are Thunderbolt and Toxic, Thunderbolt is an Electric type move with a chance to paralyze it's victim Washington: while Toxic is a Poison type move that inflicts damage which gets progressively worse over time Washington: and after Persian comes one of Giovanni's most hulking Pokemon: Rhydon The Drill Pokemon and the evolved form of Rhyhorn *Rhydon's Cry plays* Washington: Rhydon's moveset consists of powerful moves and even one that let's him attack more then once Arizona: Rhydon's other moves are Earthquake a powerful Ground type attack that shakes the earth and hits all other Pokemon next to it as well as Rock Slide a Rock type move that can sometimes make the foe flinch and my personal favorite Horn Drill using this move Rhydon rushes forward whilst spinning it's horn or sometimes even entire body like a drill it has low accuracy but if it hits it's a guaranteed one hit KO Washington: and the previously brought up Fury Attack with let's it attack 2-5 times in a row Arizona: and as showcased in Pokemon Origins it apparently knows Mega Punch a powerful Normal type move Washington: right well that's Rhydon covered now how about his Pre-Evolved form Rhyhorn *Rhyhorn's Cry plays* Arizona: Giovanni's had multiple Rhyhorn but for the sake of not causing confusion we'll just give him one Washington: Rhyhorn much like his evolved form has many powerful moves at his disposal like Take Down a Normal type move that also damages Rhyhorn Arizona: Luckily for him he has an ability to negate this namely Rock Head which prevents recoil damage he's also got accesses to Rock Blast a move that like Fury Attack let's him attack 2-5 times in a row it like all of Giovanni's other Pokemon also has Earthquake Washington: It also has a move called Stomp which is a Normal type move that can sometimes make the foe flinch Arizona: Yet another Normal type is Horn Attack which is just that the user charges it's victim with a sharp horn and that's it Washington: Rhyhorn much like his evolved form also has Fury Attack which also let's him attack 2-5 times in a row Washington: it also has a move called Scary Face which lowers it's foes speed quite harshly Arizona: He's also packing Horn Drill low accuracy but a guaranteed OHKO Washington: And perhaps it's most interesting move is Thunderbolt an Electric type move that can cause Paralysis Arizona: what use could this thing have for an Electric type move? Washington: Some people call them Water types Arizona: Oh yeah Washington: And it also has accesses to a move called Tail Whip which does what it says the user wags it's tail in a way that lowers the foe's defense stat Arizona: Right Wash that's all well and good but how about one of the real powerhouses like my friend Nidoking *Nidoking's Cry plays* Washington: Ah yes one of Giovanni's most fascinating Pokemon in terms of moveset at least Nidoking is The Drill Pokemon and evolved form of Nidorino Arizona: Wait another Drill Pokemon? Washington: Yes Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Nidoran Male, Nidoran Female, Nidorina, Nidorino and Rhyperior are all called the Drill Pokemon Arizona: well that could get confusing Washington: indeed anyway Nidoking's first move is Tackle a basic Normal type move where the user charges it's foe with it's whole body Arizona: after that is Horn Attack which we've already explained and then Poison Sting a Poison type move that can sometimes poison it's target Washington: Next is Thrash a move in which the user flails wildly to unleash up to five powerful strikes but at the cost of the user becoming confused at the end of it Arizona: ah well next move is Double Kick clue's in the name as to what this Fighting type move let's Nidoking do Washington: after that is Leer a move which lowers it's foes defense stat Arizona: After Leer is Earthquake we've already explained what this one does Washington: and after that comes Helping Hand a move that raises the Defense and Special Defense of any allied Pokemon on the field Arizona: next up is a weird one Shadow Claw a Ghost type move that has a high critical hit ratio Washington: Then Fury Attack once again Arizona: and if Giovanni wants to make sure of a Crit with Shadow Claw he can use Focus Energy a Normal type status move that buffs the critical hit chance Washington: and if Giovanni wants to hit hard he can always use Megahorn a powerful Bug type move Arizona: after that comes Blizzard a powerful Ice type move that can sometimes freeze it's opponents solid Washington: then comes Earth Power a move very similar to Earthquake except being a Special move and having a chance to lower the foe's Special Defense Arizona: And after that is Sludge Wave a Poison type move that can sometimes poison the foe Washington: perhaps most bizarrely it has Thunderbolt, Thunder, Surf, Ice Beam and Flamethrower Thunder and Thunderbolt being basically the same except Thunder is the more powerful of the two Arizona: Flamethrower shoots a blazing stream of fire from Nidoking's mouth which has a chance to burn it's opponent Washington: Surf is a Water type move that hits everyone around it Arizona: And Ice Beam does much the same job as Flamethrower just a lot colder and instead of a burn has a chance to freeze the opposition Washington: Giovanni also has two more tricks up his sleeves with Nidoking: Horn Drill and Toxic Arizona: Horn Drill we've gone over plenty but Toxic is some nasty stuff the user coats it's victim in poison that inflicts more damage over time. Arizona: Oh and before I forget, in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Nidoking got three real nasty new additions to it's moveset: Poison Jab, Throat Chop and Aqua Tail all three of which take full advantage of Nidoking's devastating Attack stat. Washington: Poison Jab is a vicious move wherein the user attacks with an arm, tentacle or horn seeped in poison that has a chance to poison it's unfortunate foe. Arizona: Throat Chop is a Dark type move in which the user attacks it's opponents throat, apparently the resulting suffering makes them unable to use sound based moves for two turns. Washington: How do we translate this into the battle? simple really, anyone that Nidoking's mighty arms hit won't be able to speak for a long time, and I do mean a long time. Arizona: Finally comes Aqua Tail, a Water type move wherein Nidoking swings his mighty tail, as if it were a vicious wave in a raging storm. Oh another fun fact about Nidoking's tail, according to the Pokedex it can snap solid steel telephone and communication poles with it as if they were mere matchsticks. It's tail is tough enough to snap bone and it's horn is so sharp that it can pierce through solid diamond. Washington: Now for Nidoking's female counterpart: Nidoqueen *Nidoqueen's Cry plays* Arizona: All right well Nidoqueen's moves are basically all repeats of moves we've already covered so we'll just list them here Scratch Tail Whip Poison Sting Double Kick Earthquake Thunder Earth Power Washington: However Nidoqueen does have some new tricks to talk about Arizona: oh yeah? like what? Washington: Like Body Slam a Normal type move with a chance to cause paralysis Arizona: i see what your getting at it also has Superpower a powerful Fighting type move but at the cost of lowering Nidoqueen's Attack and Defense each time it's used Washington: It also has Crunch a Dark type move very similar to Bite but with a chance of lowering the foes defense Arizona: it also has Poison Jab a Poison type move with a chance to as the name states poison it's victims Washington: alright just two Pokemon left and next is the evolved form of Rhydon: Rhyperior *Rhyperior's Cry plays* Arizona: Rhyperior is all about all out attack all the time Washington: as exemplified with his first move Hammer Arm a powerful Fighting type move that lowers the users speed when used Arizona: next up is Stone Edge a powerful Rock type move with a high critical hit ratio Washington: next up is Mega Horn which we already covered with Nidoking Arizona: After that is Drill Run a Ground type move with a high Critical Hit ratio Washington: And then comes Rock Blast which we've already covered then Earthquake Arizona: But he has one more new move Ice Punch an Ice type move that has a chance to freeze it's victim Washington: Not quite Arizona, ever since the release of Pokémon Ultra Sun and Pokémon Ultra Moon Rhyperior's added an all new move to his arsenal, Thunderpunch an Electric type move that has a chance to inflict paralysis on Rhyperior's opponent. Arizona: Anything else? Washington: Oh plenty, for instance the next Pokémon on Giovanni's team: Kangaskhan *Kangaskhan's Cry plays* Arizona: alright i'll start this one Kangaskhan is the Parental Pokemon it's a Normal type which opens up a lot of move slot capabilities Washington: Kangaskhan usually starts with Comet Punch which let's it hit 2-5 times next up is Rage which boosts it's attack whenever it gets hit followed by Bite which we've already mentioned before Arizona: next up is Tail Whip another move we've mentioned before Washington: up next is Fake Out a move that always goes first and guarantees a flinch if it hits however it can only be used on the first turn the user is in battle Arizona: up next is Mega Punch which is another move mentioned previously Washington: Giovanni soon taught Kangaskhan another powerful move the Dragon type Outrage a move which like Thrash can be used up to five times which confuses the user afterwards Arizona: he also taught it Leer again we've already mentioned it let's move on Washington: next up is Sucker Punch a Dark type move that goes first if the opponent attacks on the turn it's used Arizona: and next up is Dizzy Punch a Normal type move that can sometimes cause confusion to it's foe Washington: And with the advent of Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Giovanni's Kangaskhan adds three new moves to it's arsenal, as well as a devastating held item, these new moves are Facade a Normal type move that doubles in power if Kangaskhan has a status ailment, Rock Slide a Rock type move that has a chance to make it's opponent flinch and Double-Edge a powerful Normal type move that does heavy recoil damage to Kangaskhan. Arizona: So um about that held item, whatever that is? what is it even and how's it work? Washington: Well in battle Pokémon can hold a variety of items that can benefit them in many different ways, at some point in time Giovanni discovered a secret that few knew about outside of the Kalos and Hoenn regions: the secret art of Mega Evolution. Of his Pokémon he has three possible candidates: Kangaskhan, Gyarados and a special Pokémon we'll talk about later. Arizona: Right well what makes Mega Kangaskhan any different from it's normal version? does it get stronger or faster or something? Washington: Actually, yes Mega Evolution enhances a Pokémon's stats, sometimes drastically and also unlocks previously hidden potential in Kangaskhan's case the baby within it's pouch gains a fighting spirit and joins it's mother to unlock the Ability 'Parental Bond', when Mega Evolved any move performed by Kangaskhan is also performed by it's baby but at reduced damage, however Kangaskhan is so powerful when it Mega Evolves it doesn't particularly matter. Arizona: I guess you want me to cover his next Mega Evolution capable Pokémon right? or one of them? Washington: Yup Gyarados is all yours my friend. *Gyarados' Cry plays* Arizona: Ah Gyarados the Atrocious Pokémon, and I mean that fully as a mark of resect because trust me you do NOT wanna make this thing mad, a singular Gyarados is capable of destroying entire cities whenever it's cranky and Gyarados is always cranky. Washington: The Pokedex says that Gyarados are nearly unstoppable whenever they go on a rampage, leaving entire cities demolished in their wake as nothing more than ruins and that it's Hyper Beam totally incinerates all targets it hits. Arizona: Oh and as if that wasn't bad enough Mega Evolution makes it go haywire reprogramming it's brain solely for destruction, according to the Pokedex, Mega Gyarados is capable of zooming through water at Mach speeds cutting ships clean in two. So yeah Gyarados is pretty fucking horrifying and Giovanni's has a moveset befitting it's species' legendarily destructive nature. Washington: Gyarados' first move is Dragon Dance, a Dragon type move that boosts Gyarados' Attack and Speed stats. Arizona: It's second move is Waterfall, a powerful Water type attack that may cause it's target to flinch, which makes total sense when a 21'04", 518.1-672.4lbs Sea Serpent of death is barreling towards you. Washington: Gyarados' next move is Ice Fang, an Ice type move wherein Gyarados bites down onto it's foe with bitterly cold fangs that not only have a chance to make them freeze but also flinch. Arizona: After Ice Fang comes Earthquake, Stone Edge and Crunch all of which we've already covered. Washington: And if Giovanni decides to Mega Evolve this all powerful engine of destruction Gyarados obtains the Ability Mold Breaker which effectively shuts down it's foes Abilities, all the while having to deal with Normal Form Gyarados' Intimidate Ability which lowers it's opponents Attack when Gyarados is sent into battle. Arizona: But when Giovanni means business he brings out his most powerful Pokémon: the Legendary and destructive Mewtwo. *Mewtwo's Cry plays* Washington: Created by Giovanni alongside Mr. Fuji and Team Rocket to be the world's most powerful Pokémon, Mewtwo is a living, breathing engine of destruction. Arizona: but Giovanni won't be the only one here for Team Rocket there's also Jessie, James, Meowth and their Pokemon Washington: James was a boy born to a wealthy family and should have had a good life Arizona: That is until his parents forced him into a marriage he wanted nothing to do with to a psycho bitch named Jessibelle, this sounds familiar but i can't quite put a finger on it Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Giovanni's Group Adam's Group Who do you think will win? Giovanni's Group Adam's Group Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7WuLoajK9Y FIGHT! K.O. Verdict Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Pokemon vs RWBY themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles